


O Christmas tree! O Christmas tree! (thy candles shine so brightly)

by throughthedark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Christmas, Christmas Tree, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthedark/pseuds/throughthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Harry,” Louis said solemnly. “My sisters and I are determined to find the very best tree this place has to offer. Do you feel up for the challenge?”</p><p>AU where Louis needs a Christmas tree and Harry just so happens to work at a Christmas tree farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Mon beau sapin ! Roi des forêts !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110695) by [DonutDream (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream)



The moment December hit, his sisters' relentless complaints began.

Daisy and Phoebe spent every waking hour of every single day asking their mother when she could take them to get the tree. Lottie and Fizzy tried to be “grown up” and act like they didn't care, but that lasted about five seconds before they had also joined in on the endless nagging.

It wasn't like Louis didn't want to have a Christmas tree. He was not some grumpy Christmas Scrooge. It was just that in terms of important things that happened in December, his birthday should definitely be the priority. It came _before_ Christmas after all.

So Louis was not super invested in the tree, and he was quite easily able to tune out his sisters' high pitched whining. He'd been practising his whole life after all.

One thing he couldn't ignore, however, was his mother's obvious stress. Her face was constantly pinched and drawn as she faced the prospect of the first Christmas without their father. In order to save up enough to buy the girls nice presents she had been working countless overtime shifts, and Louis knew that it killed her that she hadn't had enough time to take the girls to get a tree.

Louis wasn't always the ideal son, but he loved his mom and he (usually) loved his sisters. His Saturday had been wonderfully, gloriously empty, but he reluctantly decided to eschew lying in bed all day in order to instead take his sisters' to Cox's Christmas Tree Farm.

 * * *

Louis immediately liked the owner who came to greet them at the Christmas Tree Farm. Mr. Cox was a friendly, seventy year old man who had instantly expressed his admiration at Louis for taking his sisters on such a lovely family outing.

Which was great, because it was about time someone recognized the incredible sacrifice he had made to be there. His sisters' were certainly not appreciative. They had spent the whole ride there complaining about how Louis apparently drove too slowly.

“My grandson is about your age.” Mr. Cox said casually as he walked them through the property. “He's also very dedicated to his family. Lovely boy, he is. Good grades in school, charming, kind, and very handsome.”

Louis nodded politely. “You must be very proud sir.”

“Oh, I am. It's just a shocker that he's not in a relationship. Between you and me, he'd be quite the catch. He'll be helping you with finding your tree, and I can just tell you two will get along great.”

“What?” Louis said blankly. Lottie and Fizzy were giggling behind him. Was this many seriously trying to convince him to date his grandson or was he misreading the situation? He was definitely not okay with being set up with someone's grandson. “No offence sir, but I'm not really looking to date right now-”

“I'm sure he'd love to see a movie with you.” Mr. Cox continued, paying no head to Louis' words. “Maybe a romantic comedy? He likes the sappy stuff. Not big on blood and gore but-”

“Grandad!” A boy's horrified voice stopped the conversation in it's tracks. Louis' slight exasperation evaporated. That was one good looking boy. He decided in that moment that he definitely had a thing for curly hair and green eyes.

“And this is Harry,” Mr. Cox said brightly. “I was just telling Louis about you son.”

Had Louis been saying that Mr. Cox trying to set him up was not okay with him? Because that was clearly not true. Mr. Cox was a genius. He hereby volunteered to take all his grandsons off his hands. Send them at him, he was ready.

“Well I'll just leave you lot to it then,” Mr. Cox said with a blatantly obvious wink in Louis' direction that made Harry bury his face in his hands.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry's cheeks were bright red and he looked like he wished the ground would just swallow him up whole and let him escape from this moment. “I came out to my family last month, and ever since Grandad’s been showing his support by trying to set me up with every nice boy he sees.”

Harry gnawed on his lip before adding on anxiously, “Not that I'm like insinuating you're gay or anything. You're probably not. And even if you were it's not like everyone who's gay automatically likes each other. I know that. But you're probably not gay anyway. So just ignore me.” He abruptly cut himself off and switched to staring at his boots and resolutely avoiding eye contact.

Louis had kept a stern expression on his face throughout Harry's rambling speech, charmed by his bumbling embarrassment, but at this point Louis finally allowed himself to smirk. “So what you're saying,” he said slowly,“Is that your game is so bad that you need your grandad’s help to get a lad to talk to you?”

Harry looked up from his boots, saw Louis' smile, and his whole posture relaxed. He grinned in response and weakly protested, “I have game! I've had a lot of girlfriends!”

Louis raised his eyebrows and said in his best condescending voice, “An accomplishment you must be so proud of, what with the fact that you like BOYS and all.”

“Is game with girls not transferable to boys then?” Harry looked so genuinely concerned by this thought that it was all Louis could do not to burst out laughing.

“Louis.” Lottie grumbled suddenly. “We're supposed to be looking for a tree, not flirting with cute boys.”

“He can't help himself,” Fizzy said wisely. “If it has two legs and speaks English then Louis has to flirt.”

And _damn it_ he'd forgotten about them. Why did they have to be such nuisances? As his loving sisters shouldn't they be dedicated to helping him win over cute boys instead of constantly hindering his efforts?

Right then. Christmas Tree. He could do that. Contrary to popular belief he could control himself around ridiculously attractive people.

“So Harry,” Louis said solemnly. “My sisters and I are determined to find the very best tree this place has to offer. Do you feel up for the challenge?”

Harry's answering smile was huge, and Louis realized with a start that Harry had dimples. _Dimples._ Maybe he actually couldn't control himself around attractive people because Louis found himself extremely tempted to just go up and poke Harry's cheek repeatedly. He didn't of course, because that would be strange and inappropriate.

“I'm definitely up for it. There's not much in life that I take more seriously than the sacred Christmas tree hunt.” Harry said as he lead them over to where the trees began.

“What type of tree do you prefer?” Harry asked Fizzy. “Are you picturing a Norway Spruce, or maybe a Nordman Fir? No pressure, but this is kind of a life and death decision.”

Fizzy giggled and Louis found himself further charmed by this ludicrously charismatic boy. He was even talking to his sisters. Seeing as Louis knew for a fact that the four of them were all little brats, Harry was clearly some sort of saint.

“What's the difference?” Lottie asked.

Harry's eyes lit up at the question. “Well the Norway Spruce is kind of your traditional option. It's the most commonly used Christmas Tree in England. It's got the really good branches and dark green needles see?” Harry pointed it out on their left.

“And the Nordman fir is a less traditional option but it's awesome because it's a non-drop tree. That means it's really good at retaining it's needles. It's got the flatter green needles like that.” He gestured to another cluster of trees.

“Oh and the Douglas fir is such a good choice as well!” Harry's excitement was adorable. He was such a nerd. “It's like a lighter green colour, but it's a non-drop tree as well, and it's got this really great citrus smell. I really like them. I always feel bad cutting them down though because they're such nice trees you know?”

He stopped talking abruptly as he noticed the amused grin on Louis' face. “You think I'm stupid don't you?” Harry seemed to be trying to maintain a normal expression but his cheeks were flushed again and his eyes looked worried as he fiddled with his scarf. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble about the trees. I do that sometimes. Ramble about stuff I mean. Not just trees.”

“You're not stupid.” Daisy answered passionately, before Louis had a chance to say anything. “Mommy says I ramble a lot. But talking is fun and everyone should listen to me and mommy says it's not nice when Lottie tells me to shut up.”

“I'm with Daisy,” Louis bumped Harry's hip lightly with his own. Was five minutes of knowing each other too early to initiate physical contact? Oh well, too late now. “I like listening to you talk. And as my lovely sister so wisely put it, 'talking is fun and everyone should listen.'”

“Right,” Harry nodded. His mouth twitched and he seemed to be physically fighting back another huge smile. Louis wished he wouldn't. He wanted to dimples to reemerge. “So any preferences on type of tree?”

His sisters, rather predictably, all disagreed with each other on which type was the best. For once, Louis wasn't bothered. He was in absolutely no rush for their tree hunt to end. It was possible that his wanting to drag it out had something to do with the gangly, bright eyed, mussy haired sex god beside him. But he wasn't admitting to anything.

* * *

Harry was almost bouncing with excitement as they finally made their choice. It was endearing how truly thrilled he seemed to be for them to have a Christmas tree. “I'll go get the saw and cut it down for you!” He told them happily.

“Stop right there Harold,” Louis said sternly. Harry froze in his tracks and turned back to Louis obediently. “Are you even old enough to be using a saw? I don't know if I can trust a child with such dangerous equipment.”

“I'm seventeen. I'm not a child.” Louis stared at the way Harry's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. He wanted to bite it.

“Nevertheless,” Louis continued breezily. “I doubt you're strong enough to cut it down.”

“I'm strong,” Harry promised earnestly. “I can cut it down. I'll show you.” He started to eagerly run towards the shed to fetch the saw, tripping over his own feet several times during the journey.

“Your coordination could use some work as well Harold!” Louis called after him.

Harry actually did manage to do a good job cutting the tree down. Tying it to the roof of their car, however, was another matter entirely.

He insisted that he was going to put it on for them, despite the fact that Louis was ninety-five percent sure that it was not part of his job description. Harry then proceeded to fall off the side of the car at least three times, almost let the tree roll off the roof twice, and somehow even managed to tie up his own hand once.

Louis supposed he could have jumped in and helped at some point during the struggle, but honestly just watching was so fun. Also his sisters found it hilarious, and what kind of brother would he be if he stopped their entertainment?

Eventually, Harry did manage to successfully secure the tree to the roof rack. This, in Louis' opinion, opened up a whole new problem. Most people go to a Christmas tree farm to cut down a Christmas tree, and then leave. Actually, not most people, pretty much all people. Which meant him and Harry the handsome sex god's brief flirtation was about to be tragically cut short.

“Ummm...” Harry hesitated as he scuffed the ground with the toe of his boot and hovered awkwardly next to Louis. “We do like a bonfire and drink hot chocolate and ummm you know sing Christmas songs and stuff in the evenings here. You guys could, you know, hang around for that if you wanted. Or not. Whatever.”

“That sounds GREAT!” It's possible he responded a little too loudly and with a bit too much excitement. Lottie was giving him a very judgemental look. Little brat. “Pheobe loves hot chocolate don't you Pheobe?” He asked, pointedly ignoring Lottie and Fizzy's stares.

“Yes I like everything with chocolate,” Pheobe responded cluelessly. “So does Daisy. And we like singing Christmas songs. We should build a snowman too!”

That was why Pheobe and Daisy were his favourites. While Lottie and Fizzie mocked and judged him, Pheobe and Daisy provided excellent reasons to stay at the farm.

“Well, we can't possibly leave now,” he said brightly, clapping Harry on the back. “Pheobe has spoken, and her word is law.”

“Great,” Harry said, sounding slightly breathless. “That's....great.”

Harry made tentative eye contact with him and Louis found himself unable to break it. His eyes were perfect, and his face was perfect and...

“SNOWMAN!” Daisy shrieked loudly. “You said we were going to stay and build a SNOWMAN.”

Actually, when he thought about it carefully, Lottie and Fizzy were his favourites. They might quietly snark and giggle about him behind his back but they were much less likely to _ruin_ a moment by shouting loudly in his ear.

“Okay lets go build a snowman!” Harry bounced excitedly on the spot and Louis questioned whether he was actually a teenager or just an overgrown child. “I think we have some carrots in the cabin, and I could find an old half and scarf, and maybe some buttons too. Lets go!”

“Piggy back please!” Pheobe lifted her hands up at Harry expectantly and he obediently knelt down in front of her. Louis felt only slightly jealous, although he wasn't sure of who. On the one hand, Louis was the one Pheobe asked for piggybacks. On the other hand, how unfair that Pheobe got to press herself to Harry's back while Louis had to settle for walking beside him.

Or maybe he could settle for walking just behind him instead. It's not like anyone would notice him ogling Harry's arse as he walked.

“Pervert.” Lottie muttered as Fizzy snickered loudly.

Louis scowled. He'd forgotten about them. Again.

* * *

Bob the Snowman was a roaring success.

Harry, being the overgrown man child that he was, threw himself into “building a personality” for their snowman.

He and the twins painstakingly went through a stack of old clothes that Harry brought out, earnestly trying to decide which jacket and hat best reflected Bob's inner self. Basically, Harry was a massive dork, and Louis loved it.

“I like Harry much better than Scott.” Daisy said decisively, as they left Bob on his lonesome and headed over to where the bonfire was starting.“I'm glad you guys broke up. Now you and Harry can live happily ever after.”

“So you are gay!” Harry blurted out.

Alright...Louis had thought that was pretty obvious. But apparently not.

“I'm sorry,” Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. “I'm so sorry, I mean maybe you're not. Maybe you're bisexual, or like hetero-flexible, or you just don't want to be labelled. And it's none of my business anyway, completely none of my business! I just don't know any other gay people my age and you're really nice and I got excited and-”

“Relax, he's gay.” Lottie rolled her eyes. “Like super gay. The gayest of the gays.”

“Rude.” Louis sniffed at Lottie haughtily. He considered aiming a joke at Harry, but the boy's eyes were still unnaturally downcast and he was gnawing on his lip anxiously.

And okay, so the kid had said that he had just come out to his family that month. He was probably scared and worried and didn't really know what he was doing. Louis remembered feeling that way.

True he had come out three years ago, and his coming out hadn't so much involved him telling people as it had Lottie walking in on him with a bloke's hand down his trousers and proceeding to rake in the money from various bets she had made concerning his sexual orientation. But he could still remember what it was like to be worried that people were judging you for something you couldn't help.

“It's fine.” He smiled reassuringly. “I am gay, and I don't mind you asking about it. I'm not offended.”

Maybe he could be Harry's gay mentor. Help him navigate the waters of homosexuality, so to speak. He would be a great mentor. Providing that as his mentor he could also continue to fantasize about Harry naked.

Harry's tense shoulders loosened up and he gave a relieved smile. “Good. Because you're really cute and stuff.” Harry's face was scarlet as he rushed that sentence out in one giant breath, before quickly saying, “I'm going to grab the marshmallows.”

* * *

“Harry should sing something now.” Mr. Cox said.

They had been singing an assortment of Christmas carols for the last half an hour while roasting marshmallows over the fire.

Louis thought about how his last few Saturday nights had all been composed of him getting ridiculously drunk and making out with a stranger. He looks down at Daisy curled up sleepily on his lap, and realized this was the best Saturday night he'd had in a long time.

“Yes, Harry dear, you have such a lovely voice.” Harry's grandmother said fondly.

Harry blushed. Louis was beginning to think that bright scarlet was the natural colour of Harry's face. “I'd rather not. It's more fun to all sing together anyway.

His grandparents both ignored this. “Sing O Christmas Tree.”

“Don't you think that's a little cliché? Seeing as we run a Christmas Tree Farm and all?” Harry giggled nervously.

“Sing, Harold.” Louis piped in helpfully, stroking Daisy's hair lightly. “I'd like to judge for myself if you're as good as your family seems to think you are.”

“See Harry,” Mr. Cox declared. “This nice, lovely boy wants to hear you sing. You can't say no now. You'd be disappointing _Louis_.”

“Granddad,” Harry whined pathetically.

“Harry,” Louis mock whined. “You don't want to disappoint this nice, lovely lad sitting across from you.”

“Fine.” He pouted. “But you can't laugh at me or tell me I'm bad after. Because you made me do it!”

“Deal.” Louis smirked.

“ _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging;_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging.”_

Wow. Okay. Louis was not expecting that. Harry was good. Like really good. Popstar good.

“ _From base to summit, gay and bright,_

_There's only splendor for the sight._

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Thy candles shine so brightly!”_

He could literally wank off just to Harry's voice. Was this happening? Was this for real? WAS THIS HIS LIFE?

“ _How often has the Christmas tree_

_Afforded me the greatest glee!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Much pleasure thou can'st give me.”_

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Why was Harry looking around nervously while he sang? Why on earth was he staring at Louis like he thought that maybe Louis thought he was bad? Did he not realize that his voice was literally sex?

Thank god no one could hear his internal monologue.

“Why do you keep muttering 'holy shit' under your breath?” Lottie asked suspiciously.

Louis pretended not to hear her.

* * *

As the night finally drew to a close, Harry helped him carry the twins, who were both fast asleep, to the car. Louis buckled them into their car seats, smiling as Fizzy and Lottie both sleepily flopped into the back seat behind them.

He turned back to Harry. “So Harold,” Louis said gravely “I think I should probably get your number. Just in case I have any problems with my Christmas tree maintenance.”

“Just for tree maintenance?” Harry asked tentatively. His eyes were wide and hopeful.

“Also because I've heard from a very reliable source that you would be 'quite the catch' and that you like romantic comedies. So I think I should probably take you to one.” Louis handed his phone to Harry, pretending not to notice the way the lad's hands were shaking with nerves. “Put your number in.”

Harry's eyes were bright in the darkness, and his smile gleamed and he carefully programmed his number in. Louis found himself overwhelmed with the feeling of never wanting this night to end.

Daisy and Pheobe were asleep in the back seat though, and Lottie and Fizzy's eyes were both drooping with tiredness. Regretfully, he took back his phone. “I've got to be off now. Get the girls to bed.”

“Yah.” Harry cleared his throat. “And I've got to go help my Grandad clean up...so...you'll call me?”

“I'll call you,” He affirmed. “Definitely.”

Harry nodded for a moment, seeming to be working himself up to something. Then, so quickly Louis almost didn't notice it happening, Harry threw his arms around Louis in a hug.“I'll see you soon,” he mumbled into Louis' shoulder before hastily withdrawing himself and running off towards where Mr. Cox was waiting.

Louis allowed himself a moment to smile at Harry's retreating figure, before climbing into the car to take his sisters home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) Here's my [tumblr](http://louiscuddleshazza.tumblr.com/) if any on you want to come chat.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Kay


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go on lots of Christmas themed dates because Harry is an adorable dork.
> 
> Also there's maybe a mutual exchange of blow jobs at the end.

Harry opened the door wearing a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Christmas jumper.

Louis blinked rapidly several times, just to verify that his eyes were in fact operating correctly. “Is that a red pom pom sticking out of your jumper?” He asked cautiously.

“It's Rudolph's nose!” Harry responded brightly. He frowned as he looked Louis up and down. “Why are you not wearing anything christmasy?”

“Was I supposed to?” This was already shaping up to be the most interesting first date he'd ever been on. Not that Harry had much to compete with.

“It's December!” Harry exclaimed, as if that explained everything. “And we're going to see a Christmas movie!”

“I don't think I own any Christmas jumpers. And definitely not any of that...calibre.” He gestured to Rudolph's bobbing nose.

“That's okay! I've got loads! I'll go get you one!”

Harry returned in a flash, brandishing a green jumper with a picture of a snowman on it, right below where the word “Frosty” was written in sparkly red letters.

He looked up to see Harry apprehensively studying his expression. He blushed at being caught by Louis. “You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. It's probably stupid.”

“Are you kidding me?” Louis demanded dramatically. “How often do I get a chance to wear a Frosty the Snowman jumper? You think I would just miss an opportunity like this?”

Harry beamed. “I think I have Santa hats around here somewhere too! They'll go perfectly.”

* * *

Louis was not the ideal person to watch a movie with, and he was conscious of that fact. He had a tendency to provide running commentary throughout the film, whether his companions wanted it or not.

He was, however, attempting to make a good impression on Harry. Louis therefore endeavoured to keep his mouth firmly shut. This lasted for approximately half the movie (which he should really be commended for because that was definitely an all time record for him).

When the elephant started flying (because Harry and him were watching a ridiculous childrens' movie where elephants, zebras, and lions started spontaneously floating in the air when they had some of that magic reindeer flying potion dumped on them...and had Louis mentioned how much he really did not understand the movie?) he had deemed it necessary to make a comment.

It had not been a particularly funny comment actually. He probably should have kept it to himself. But Harry, being the adorable little cupcake that he was, giggled loudly and proceeded to whip his head back towards Louis every minute, as if hopefully waiting for him to talk some more.

Well who was Louis to deny an expecting audience?

The best thing about Harry was that he seemed to find every single thing Louis said hysterically funny. He giggled at every joke, agreed with every comment, and eventually Harry stopped watching the movie altogether and just stared at Louis with a besotted expression on his face.

Louis was hopelessly charmed. Harry's little giggle made him want to curl up in a ball and rave about cute, curly haired boys to anyone who would listen.

After the movie, Louis drove Harry home and walked him to his door like a proper gentleman.

Harry meandered around the doorway for a moment before saying shyly, “I had a really nice time. And like, this was my first date with a boy and you made it really perfect. So thank you.”

Louis' heart melted just a little bit more, and he didn't even think about it before he was saying, “So you free tomorrow?”

Harry blushed and nodded.

“Perfect. I'll pick you up. Same time.” He leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. He was not risking taking things too fast and scaring him off. This boy mattered.

* * *

For date number two Louis took Harry to a Build-a-Bear-Workshop.

He had been a little nervous about his choice, but one look at Harry's face when he realized where they were and Louis knew he'd made the right call.

They dressed the bear first in pink satin panties. As Harry put it, “She's a lady and deserves the proper undergarments.”

A purple sequin ice skater dress was then decided on, followed by a white faux fur coat with matching boots and ear muffs. They couldn't have her getting cold in the harsh winter weather after all.

Afterwards, Louis bought them both hot chocolates with extra whip cream. As Harry sipped happily at his drink and pet at the bear's head fondly, Louis couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

Harry was completely still for a fraction of a second before his mouth widened into a smile against Louis' and he was suddenly kissing back enthusiastically.

Louis pulled away and gave Harry's nose a little peck. “You good babe?” He asked carefully. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry answered breathlessly. “Let's do it some more.”

It seemed that Harry could no longer keep his hands to himself. The entire walk to the car he had his arms wrapped around Louis' shoulders as he repeatedly pressed kisses to Louis' cheeks, forehead, chin, nose...

Louis abruptly stopped walking forward, pressing Harry against the side of the parking garage and connecting their mouths once more. Harry giggled, nuzzling in closer as if even pressed together they were not connected enough.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair as they kissed, feeling hopelessly, breathlessly overwhelmed with happiness.

* * *

Date three was ice skating and holding hands.

Harry was already unstable on solid ground, and his coordination did not improve on ice. Louis did his best to keep them both upright, clinging tightly to his hand the entire time, but he was not a particularly talented skater himself. It didn't matter. Their wipe outs simply provided Louis with the opportunity to crawl on top of Harry and pepper his face with kisses until he dissolved into giggles.

Date four was tobogganing and cuddles.

Louis wanted to go down the very steepest parts of the hill, while Harry was much more content with the little bunny hills. Harry only agreed to attempt the steep parts when Louis let him sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, kissing his neck reassuringly the entire time.

Date five was Harry shyly asking if Louis wanted to have supper with his family.

Harry's sister Gemma, upon meeting him, had immediately rolled her eyes and informed him that Harry hadn't shut up about him all week. Harry blushed but didn't try to deny it. By the end of the evening at Harry's place, Louis knew he was never letting this boy go.

He'd only known him a little over a week, but it felt like they had known each other their entire lives.

* * *

“So my birthday party's in a few days and you better be there,” He told Harry on the phone as they chatted before bed.

“What?” Harry squeaked in response. “But it's almost Christmas!”

“Yes I know. Believe it or not people do have birthdays around Christmas time. Mine's on the twenty-fourth, but we're having the party on the night of the twenty-third.”

“But I hardly have any time to get you a present then!” Harry sounded considerably more panicked than Louis thought was necessary given the situation. “I've only just found you a Christmas present!”

“You don't need to bring me a birthday present. Just bring your lovely self and I'll be happy.”

“I-okay.” Louis could practically hear Harry's pout through the phone.

“Honestly babe, it's fine. I'm just excited for you to meet my friends.”

“Right. Do you think they'll like me?” Harry asked nervously.

“They'd have to be stupid not to. I case you didn't realize, you're ridiculously charming Styles.”

Harry giggled. “Not really. I'm actually kind of awkward. I don't know how you haven't noticed.”

“It's a cute awkward.” Louis said cheerfully. “The very best kind of awkward to be. So do you need me to pick you up for the party? We're having it at my mate Stan's house because there's no parents there.”

“Yeah can you pick me up? I'll be nervous going in alone.”

“Of course. But I promise you have nothing to be nervous about.”

Two days later as they pulled up in front of Stan's house Louis could tell that despite his reassurances Harry was still anxious. His hands were trembling and he was tapping his foot erratically. Louis could hardly even comprehend how someone so perfect could think that Louis' friends' could ever not like him.

“LOUIS!!!” Stan shouted out the moment they walked in.

“LOUIS!!” The entire room echoed back.

It would appear his friends were all well on their way to being spectacularly drunk. Nice of them to wait for the birthday boy.

“Happy birthday mate!” Stan thumped him on the back. “And is this your new boy? You were right...he is pretty.”

“Hi, I'm Harry.” Harry introduced himself tentatively. “It's nice to meet you.”

“And polite too!” Stan hooted loudly. “Let me grab you two some drinks.”

Three drinks in, and Louis discovered that Harry was actually a terrible lightweight. What was worse was that he was a lightweight who spontaneously burst into Miley Cyrus when drunk.

“And we caaaaan't stooooop! And we wooooon't stooooop!”

“Sounding good Haz. You're quite the popstar babe.”

Harry crawled into Louis' lap, looking delighted with the compliment. “It's our paaarty we can do what we want,” he sang happily.

“So you're a Miley Cyrus fan then? I never would have pegged you for one.”

“Ye-es!” Harry hiccoughed. “And you want to know something so so so sad?”

“Definitely.”

“Miley Cyrus doesn't have a Christmas album out! Like she should have one! Don't you think she should have one?”

“I think it's a travesty that she doesn't,” Louis deadpanned.

“And Lady Gaga should have one too! Because she could have...like...the best Christmas themed costumes ever!”

“Lou-eh!” His mate Zayn plopped himself down on the couch next to them. “Haven't seen you around in a while. You up for birthday blowjobs?”

Harry stiffened noticeably in his lap.

“Nah I'm good.”

Zayn looked at him inquisitively. “Since when do you turn down blowjobs mate?”

“I'm going to go get some water.” Harry mumbled, quickly untangling himself and scampering out of the room.

“Oups.” Zayn looked so guilty that Louis couldn't even bring himself to be mad. “Sorry mate, I didn't realize you had something going on. Last I heard you had just ended things with Scott. I wouldn't have said anything if I'd realized.” 

Louis sighed. “It's not your fault. We're not like...official or anything. I dunno...we should probably talk about that.”

Zayn smirked. “Commitment talk, eh? Well kudos to you. I'm going to find someone else to have birthday sex with. Your loss.” He winked as he sauntered away.

Well he supposed he better go find Harry. Although Louis hadn't quite worked out what to say yet. “Sorry, I used to hook up with my mate Zayn?”

“Louuuuiiis!” Eleanor grabbed his arm and tugged him over to where a game of beer pong was commencing. “Be on my team!”

“Not right now El. I've got to go find Harry.”

“One game Louis.” Eleanor answered with exaggerated sternness. “I won't take no for an answer.”

“Fine.” Louis huffed. El was his friend but she was also scary as hell. When she said no wasn't an option, no really was not an option.

They won, obviously, because he and El were perfect and bad ass at everything they did together. He was pretty sure she would be the ideal girlfriend, you know if he wasn't gay and also slightly intimidated by her.

“One more game?” She asked him plaintively. “I want to wipe the floor with this lot.”

“I heard Zayn is looking for a hook up for tonight.” Louis said as a diversion tactic.

It worked. Eleanor immediately lost all interest in beer pong and started scanning the room for Zayn's gorgeous, chiseled face. Zayn Malik's good looks strike again. They never stopped coming in handy.

He found Harry several minutes later, in the kitchen, sitting with in a circle of people who looked like they were playing King's cup. Harry looked significantly more intoxicated then when Louis had last seen him.

“Hey Harry,” he said cautiously, unsure where his head was at.

“Louis!” Harry practically jumped into his arms. Well at least he wasn't mad at him. “I came in like a wreeecking ball!” He giggled into Louis' ear.

“You having fun babe? Sorry about earlier.”

“Yeah 'm having fun. And I can-I can do it if you want.” He stumbled over his words, his face flushed and anxious. “You don't need that boy. I'll do whatever you want. I-I can suck your cock?”

Louis felt his stomach jump, but he made sure to answer calmly. “You don't need to do anything, okay babe? You're drunk right now, so how about we talk about this more tomorrow?”

“But I don't want you to miss out on birthday blowjobs because of me,” Harry sniffed, sounding suddenly tearful. “I just want you to be happy with me.” He buried his face into Louis' neck.

“I am happy with you.” Harry refused to look up. “You make me very very happy Harry Styles. I just want you here with me tonight, and I don't need anything else from you.”

“Can we cuddle some more?” Harry finally mumbled into his neck, his voice small and lost.

“How about we cuddle and rejoin this game of King's Cup you were playing? You can sit on my lap the whole time, even though you are a giant.”

Harry giggled. “Okay. That sounds nice. I'll try not to crush you with my giant bum.”

“Hey, if anyone has a giant bum, it's me,” Louis smirked. “Have you taken a look at my glorious behind?”

“Maybe.” Harry blushed.

“You have!” Louis crowed delightedly. “Admit it Styles! How often do you stare at me arse when I'm not looking?”

“I admit to nothing.” Harry said solemnly. “But hypothetically, if I was the type of boy to stare at your arse, I would do it pretty much every time you turned around.”

* * *

He woke up the next morning in Stan's guest room, with Harry curled up in a tiny ball against him. Louis felt pretty good considering it was the morning after a night of heavy drinking. Of course Liam, ever the responsible friend, had insisted on them all drinking lots of water and taking Advil before going to bed, so that was probably why.

Harry might have normally been nervous about the sleeping arrangements, but he'd been so heavily intoxicated at that point in the night that he'd passed out the moment Louis had manoeuvred him onto the bed.

“Mmmm,” Harry stretched and his eyes fluttered open next to Louis. “Morning,” he mumbled.

 _Oh god_ his morning voice was actually to die for. And was that...? Yup, they both had morning wood. _Perfect._

Harry started as he seemed to notice that they were both hard.

“Sorry,” Louis said carefully. “It's just the morning you know? We can ignore it if you want.”

“Umm no. We could like...” Harry's face was extremely red. “I was actually going to maybe do something last night. Like that was my plan. But then I got a little drunk and Zayn said that stuff so I got a bit upset. But like...if you want...?

Louis had to listen very closely to get the gist of what Harry was saying amidst all the stammering and hesitation.

“If you want.” Louis said firmly, trying not to let the excitement of the moment cloud his decision making skills. But _oh my god_ Harry was so hot this morning; his hair tousled and his voice a decibel lower than usual.

“Uh yeah, I want.” Harry giggled slightly. “Maybe not like...actual sex? But like...other stuff?”

“Yeah babe,” Louis chuckled. “We can definitely do other stuff.”

He carefully moved the duvet aside. Harry had fallen asleep wearing just his pants, so there weren't many layers to work through, thankfully.

Louis began kissing his way down his chest, stopping to suck each nipple into his mouth. Harry gave a noticeable, full body shudder. _Interesting._ Moving lower, he palmed lightly at the fabric covering Harry's trapped cock as he peppered kisses to his stomach. Harry squirmed against the bed and whimpered.

Finally easing Harry's pants down his legs, Louis leaned in and lightly mouthed at the side of Harry's cock before pressing his tongue against the vein running along the underside. Harry rapidly clenched and unclenched his fists, as if he was too overwhelmed to even know what to do with his hands.

Taking things one step further, Louis suckled lightly at the tip of his cock. Harry let out a wail. Slowly, Louis lowered his head, taking as much of Harry's cock into his mouth as he could. He placed his hands on Harry's trembling thighs and started moving up and down on his cock at an unhurried pace.

He was blown away by how responsive Harry was; trembling, and whimpering, and tightly clenching the sheets into his fists.

“I'm gonna-I have to-” Harry stammered after only a few minutes.

Louis didn't pull off. Instead he reached up and gave Harry's nipple a harsh twist. Harry's back arched and he keened as he came in Louis' mouth. Louis swallowed down as much as he could before pulling off, feeling pretty pleased with himself. “You good babe?”

“Y-yeah.” Harry answered dazedly. “Umm I want to...” He shakily pulled himself up and crawled towards Louis' painfully hard cock. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Louis squeaked. And _yikes_ , he did not mean to make that sound at all and would definitely deny that his voice went that high if Harry ever brought it up. “Whatever you want.”

“Okay, just..uh tell me if it's bad.” Harry said shyly.

Louis was not at all expecting what happened next. Without beating around the bush at all, Harry pulled down Louis' pants and took him straight down.

“Holy shit Harry,” Louis' almost shouted.

Harry pulled off anxiously. “Am I not doing it right?”

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Louis blathered like an idiot. “You're doing fine, you're doing great.”

Harry swallowed him down again. The boy was gagging and breathing heavily through his nose but he just kept taking Louis deeper and deeper and _wow_ Louis was not going to last _at all_.

With an involuntary thrust of his hips Louis was coming in Harry's mouth. He felt a wave of guilt as Harry pulled off, coughing and spluttering, his eyes watering. The guilt immediately dissipated as Harry's face broke into a massive grin. “That was so awesome!”

Louis grinned back. “Yeah, it really was.”

Harry giggled. “Guess you got a birthday blow job after all.”

“The best birthday blow job ever.” He said honestly.

Harry sighed contentedly as he cuddled up against him. “Happy birthday Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I actually went to the Build-a-Bear website to plan out their bear's outfit...when I actually should have been studying for exams. Oups.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex...and Harry being an adorable little shit.

“ARE YOU HUNGOVER?” Lottie shrieked into his ear.

“DO LOUD NOISES MAKE YOUR HEAD HURT?” Fizzy added shrilly from his other side.

As it so happened, he had not felt hungover with Harry that morning. However, their high pitched wails were quickly remedying that situation. Even on his birthday his sisters tried to ruin his life. Wasn't this the one day of the year they had to be nice to him?

“Let's sing happy birthday as loudly as we can!” Fizzy said brightly.

“Mommy come save me!” He moaned pitifully. “Your daughters are being mean to me.”

His mother ignored his pleas for help. “You should invite Harry over for a birthday dinner tonight dear. I really want to meet this boy.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It's Christmas Eve. I'm pretty sure he's going to want to spend it with his family.”

“That's perfect! I want to meet his family too.”

As if on cue, his phone began to ring. Eyeing his sisters wearily, he answered it. “Hello.”

“Hi Louis!” Harry's voice responded cheerily. “Happy birthday again!”

“Is that Harry?” His mother whispered loudly.

“Of course it's Harry,” Lottie answered snootily. “His face has gone all red and he's stopped glaring at us.”

Louis immediately glared at them just to be contradictory. “Hi babe. What's going on?”

“Umm well I totally get it if you can't, because I know it's your birthday and you probably want to be with just your family...but my mom keeps bugging me to ask you...so I should probably ask you, but it's fine if you say no so you don't have to feel bad-”

“Harry.” Louis interrupted in amusement. “Just ask me.”

“Well my family and I are spending this evening at my grandparents' Christmas Tree Farm and my mom said I should invite your family to join us. There's going to be birthday cake.”

“How could I say no to birthday cake?” Louis teased. “I'll ask my mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes. She really wants to meet you.”

He could practically hear Harry's smile. “That's awesome. I really want to meet her too. And I'm looking forward to seeing your sisters again.

Louis shuddered dramatically. “Really? I can't see why anyone who's met my sisters once would ever want to see them again. Haven't you learned your lesson? They're menaces.”

“They're cute!” Harry protested.

“No, you're cute. They're evil.”

Harry giggled. “You're cute too.”

“Not as cute as you.”

“Oh my god!” Lottie gagged in the background. “Hang up the phone now. This is actually making me physically sick.”

Louis stuck out his tongue at her. “Sorry Harry. That's just Lottie being bitter about the fact that I have a boyfriend and she doesn't.”

“I don't want a boyfriend.” Lottie said sulkily.

“So we're boyfriends then?” Harry said excitedly. “Like can I refer to you as my boyfriend to my friends?

Louis laughed. “Course we are. You can change your Facebook status and everything.”

“Harry's voice became even more delighted. “I've always wanted to do that!”

“Of course you have.” Louis said fondly.

Lottie rolled her eyes at his tone and stomped off to her room. “With an attitude like that it's no wonder you're single!” He shouted after her.

* * *

It was possible that he was a little hyper and maybe riding on a bit of a sugar high by the time they arrived at Harry's grandparents' farm. He had spent most of the day eating ridiculous amounts of junk food, because it was his birthday and he deserved it.

“Harry!” Immediately upon getting out of his mother's car he spotted Harry's curly head making it's way towards them. Naturally, he sprinted full speed ahead and launched himself onto his boyfriend, clinging to him like a koala.

“Oomph,” Harry stumbled backwards, clearly not expecting the sudden weight, before wrapping his arms around Louis' back and steadying himself.

Louis felt extremely smug. Look how strong his boy was. Maybe he could just get carried around all night. As the birthday boy he shouldn't have to lower himself to menial tasks beneath his dignity such as _walking_ places.

“You must be Harry,” His mother said warmly. “I've heard quite a bit about you.”

Harry blushed and, grasping firmly at the back of Louis' jacket with his left hand so he wouldn't drop him, reached forward to shake his mother's hand with his right. “It's lovely to meet you Ma’am.”

“Oh please, Johanna is fine dear.”

“Put Louis down.” That voice sounded suspiciously like Phoebe and he was definitely going to have to talk to her about appropriate birthday etiquette. “I want a piggy back ride.”

Harry chuckled. “Well it's Louis' birthday so if he wants to be carried around I don't think I can really say no.”

“Sure you can,” Lottie chirped in helpfully while Phoebe pouted. “Just dump him in a snow bank. Easy peasy.”

Louis sighed dramatically as he carefully slid out of Harry's grasp. “I'm sorry Lottie,” he informed her sadly. “But you have left me no choice. You have no one to blame for this but yourself.”

“What do you mean-?”

He darted forwards and grabbed her around the middle, lifting her up as he sprinted for the nearest snow bank. She shrieked and squirmed, trying to escape. “Resistance is futile!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. “Prepare to meet your snowy demise!”

By the time they made it in for supper, Phoebe had secured a place on Harry's back, and Lottie was no longer speaking to him. Louis supposed there were worse fates.

* * *

“Do you like it? How does it taste? Does it need more frosting? Do you like it?”

“You better like it Louis,” Gemma laughed. “Harry has been shut up in the kitchen all day making 'the perfect birthday cake.' He got a little hard to deal with to be honest. Started screaming at everyone to get out of his kitchen.”

Harry glared at her. “That's because you all kept sneaking in to try to eat the batter!”

Gemma shrugged, unrepentant. “We were just trying to taste test. If you'd let us try it you wouldn't have to be asking Louis if it's any good.”

“It's amazing.” Louis interjected. “The best birthday cake I've ever tasted. It certainly beats the dreadful concoctions my mother creates every year. Personally, I think she might actually have been trying to kill me with them. Five kids can be a little much. Although if she really wanted to make her life easier the clear choice is to get rid of Lottie.”

Harry looked delighted (his family a little less so).

“But just let me know if it's not good. I have another cake in the kitchen just in case-”

“You made two cakes?” Louis interrupted, attempting not to laugh.

Harry flushed. “Well I wasn't sure what type you would like best! I didn't want to disappoint you on your birthday.”

Louis smiled and reached forward to stroke Harry's cheek. “Like you could every disappoint me.”

The room collectively gagged.

 

* * *

When the evening came Harry and Louis attempted to bring everyone outside to recreate the stroll through the farm they took when they first met. Their first meeting had _technically_ only occurred a little less than two weeks ago, but Louis was already viewing it as a historical moment.

However, after only a moment outside, it became apparent that it was snowing too hard to see even a step ahead. Retreating quickly back into the house, Harry's grandparents began clucking in concern.

“You can't possibly drive back in this weather,” Harry's grandmother said sternly. “We'll set you up here for the night. We have a couple spare rooms. Come along.”

Staying the night was just fine with Louis. Providing he figured out a way to escape the spare room and go cuddle with Harry. Alas, as luck would have it, his mother decided he would share a room with Lottie and Fizzy. Louis suspected that she was actually an evil mastermind, cleverly pairing him with the two girls who were most likely to tattle on him if he left the room in the middle of the night.

This was why he was truly not expecting it when Lottie and Fizzy both cornered him once their mother had left with the twins. “Listen here,” Lottie said (sounding vaguely threatening...not that Louis was intimidated. _Obviously_ he was not intimidated by his little sister). “Fiz and I both kick in our sleep and we do not want to share a bed. So how about you run off to your little boyfriend, me and Fizzy each get our own bed, and mom is none the wiser.”

“I love you both with all my heart.” Louis exclaimed.

“Please don't Louis-”

“Words cannot describe the admiration I have for you. Turning your back on your inherent tattle telling ways...all so that I can experience another blow job from-”

“Stop talking. Please stop talking-”

“I take back every mean thing I've ever said about you. You are not just the banes of my existence. You are no longer simply the reason I view the world as a dark and cruel place. You are my family. My sisters. My-”

“Louis. Leave. Now.”

He shrugged. “Okay, bye.”

Apparently his sisters did not appreciate him being nice to them. Nothing new there. Although he probably shouldn't have mentioned the blow job now that he thought about it. That was a little inappropriate. Oh well.

He speedily located Harry's room in the dark like the stealth master he was. “Harry.” He whispered from outside the door. “Harry Styles open up.”

There were some loud scrambling noises from inside the room and then Harry was breathlessly yanking the door open, wearing only a small pair of black pants. “You came,” he said with bright eyes. “I wasn't sure if you'd be able to get away from your family.”

“Lottie and Fizz decided not to be terrible people for once in their lives. Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are.”

“That's great.” Harry was staring at him with an expression that was both terrified and extremely excited. “Because I kind of have a birthday/Christmas surprise for you. I thought we could...you know?”

“Suck each others cocks?” Louis asked hopefully. “I would definitely not be opposed to doing that again.”

Harry giggled. “Umm that too...but I thought we could maybe...go a bit further than that?”

Louis was genuinely shocked. “Harry...I...I don't know...this would be your first time...and...”

“But you're my boyfriend.” Harry said in a matter of fact voice. “So it would be great with you.”

Louis shook his head. “Just because you're my boyfriend does not mean you need to feel like you have to do that yet-”

“I'm not offering because I think I have to.” Even while he looked faint with nerves, Harry managed to roll his eyes. “I just...orgasms are great...and you're great...so I think it would be especially great to have lots of orgasms with you.”

“Surprisingly enough that made perfect sense to me,” Louis said thoughtfully.

“And like...what if we're stranded here forever because of the storm and everyone else dies and we have to repopulate the earth?” Harry asked solemnly. “We have a duty to the human race!”

“You should have quit while you were ahead babe.” Louis snorted. “That made significantly less sense.”

Harry pouted. “I was going for a dramatic edge. I thought you might go for it. You're a very dramatic person.”

“First of all, how dare you accuse me of such a thing!?” Louis demanded theatrically. “I've never been so offended in my life. Second of all, two boys can't repopulate the earth. You should really have a talk with your parents, because when it comes to the birds and the bees speech they failed spectacularly. And lastly, you hardly have to convince me to have sex with you. Sex is awesome, and you're awesome...so let's have awesome sex together, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Harry enthused. “That's...yeah!”

“Do you have lube and stuff? Because believe it or not, I was not expecting this to happen when I drove here with my mom and sisters.”

“Uh yeah,” Harry blushed and scrambled for his backpack. “Not that I was expecting this to happen tonight either or anything. But I've been keeping it in the front of my bag, just to be prepared.” He handed Louis a small bottle of lube and a condom with trembling hands.

Louis smiled before placing the stuff down beside him. “We'll get to that in a bit,” he told Harry quietly. “Right now I just want to kiss you for a while.”

Harry's tense shoulders relaxed. “Okay. You can do that.”

“You gave me permission!” He said mysteriously, attempting to cackle like an evil mastermind for affect. “Remember that when you're begging for mercy.”

“What-?”

Louis pounced. He pushed Harry onto his back and quickly straddled him, pressing kisses to his nose and ears and cheeks as he fit his hands under Harry's armpits and began tickling viciously. Harry shrieked (hopefully not loud enough for his family to hear from across the house) and started wriggling helplessly.

“Louis! Louis...Ahhh Louis!” Harry giggled and pleaded. It wasn't exactly how he had imagined he would be getting Harry to shout his name tonight...but as long as Harry was laughing Louis was happy.

Slowing down slightly in his attack, Louis made quick work of Harry's pants. Harry was already rock hard. Did that mean tickling turned him on? Did Harry have a tickling kink? Was tickling even extreme enough to be considered a kink? “Is tickling a kink?” He pondered out loud.

“No.” Harry pouted. “It wasn't the tickling it was just that you were touching me. Which you should start doing again.”

“Greedy boy,” Louis chided teasingly.

“No,” Harry began to answer uncertainly. “I'm not-”

Louis ignored him as he knelt down and took the very tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. Sucking lightly, he reached blindly for the lube, slicking up three fingers. He could immediately feel Harry tense underneath him, clearly aware of what Louis was about to do. Employing his number one distraction technique, Louis bobbed his head down further on Harry's cock and started fondling Harry's balls with his left hand. Feeling Harry's hips relax, he slowly slid one finger into his body.

He lifted his head up then to study Harry's expression. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing heavily. “You okay there Styles?”

“Yeah,” Harry choked out.

“Have you done this to yourself before?'

“Tried.” Harry mumbled. “It felt weird though. Still kind of feels weird,” he added nervously.

Louis chuckled. “Don't rush me babe. We'll get you there. Patience is key.”

“M' patient,” he whispered pathetically.

Taking pity on his poor, bewildered boyfriend, Louis started wiggling his one finger, crooking it slightly to try to find- “Ahhh,” Harry let out a gasp and arched his back off the bed.

Up until that point Louis had been keeping his own urges under control, but the way Harry was moaning and attempting to rock his hips into Louis' hand was starting to cause a serious problem. Pausing and breathing deeply, Louis tried to ignore the way his own cock was tenting in his pants. Instead, he focused on sliding a second finger into Harry.

Harry winced at the intrusion and shrunk away slightly. “It's okay,” Louis murmured reassuringly as he stroked Harry's belly. “I've got you. Tell me if it's ever too much.”

“It's fine,” Harry whimpered. “It's good. Can you do the thing again?”

Louis smiled, overwhelmed with fondness for this stupid boy. “Course I can sweetheart.” He crooked his fingers and began thrusting them roughly against Harry's prostate.

Harry thrashed around underneath him, splaying his legs out and wailing. “Louis! Please- you have to..I need you to-”

“Patience.” Louis recited in a sing song voice as he squeezed in a third finger and carefully worked on stretching Harry out.

“M' not patient,” Harry cried. “M' sorry. Please- I need you to-”

Louis withdrew his hand and divested himself of clothing before reaching for the condom, tearing open the package with slippery, fumbling fingers and hastily sliding it onto his cock. He held Harry's hips steady and said seriously, “Harry if you need me to stop you tell me right away, okay?”

All Harry could do was nod helplessly as Louis slowly eased himself into him. He steadily moved forward until he had Harry's bum cradled against his hips.

“Okay. Okay.” Harry panted and reached forward blindly for Louis' hand.

Louis grasped his hand tightly in response and slowly began to rock in and out. He briefly had a rhythm, but Harry was squirming so much under him that he continually lost it. “Stay still,” Louis hissed as he began to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts.

“I can't! I can't,” Harry attempted to turn and hide his face in the sheets. “I'm sorry I-” Without warning he tensed up and came all over his own stomach.

Louis paused. “Do you need me to pull out?”

“No,” Harry grunted. That one word seemed to be about all he could manage in way of communication. As Louis began to thrust in and out again, Harry curled up on himself, his entire body shaking. Louis watched in awe as instead of asking for him to stop Harry buried his face in the pillow and just took it.

Luckily he didn't have to take it for very long, as seven thrusts later Louis was emptying himself into the condom.

“Harry?” Louis whispered into his ear without pulling out. “Can you look at me for a second?”

Harry tentatively lifted his head up, staring at Louis with an expression so earnest and vulnerable that Louis never wanted to look away. “You're perfect.” He said quietly. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry smiled wetly before hiding his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, they were all cleaned up and curled up in bed as Louis happily ran his fingers through Harry's sweat dampened curls.

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Louis began singing into the quiet room in his most suggestive tone, “Oh come all ye faithful, Joyful and triumphant..”

Harry groaned. “That's just terrible Lou. It doesn't even make sense.” There was a pause and then, “Jingle balls, Jingle balls...”

“And you said mine was bad?” Louis complained. “That was awful Harold.”

They both giggled as they snuggled further under the covers.

“Merry Christmas boyfriend,” Louis said sleepily.

“Merry Christmas, boyfriend.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Leave comments/kudos and come chat with me on [ Tumblr.](http://haroldsmodellegs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Kay


End file.
